


Mama Fly

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flycatcher learns about imprinting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Fly

“Blue! Blue! Blue, wake up!”

Blue woke up with a snort when Pinocchio suddenly smacked him on the head, sitting up as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “What’s the matter?” he mumbled. He lowered his hands, frowning when he saw the smirk the other wore on his face. “…Pinocchio?”

“Ya know how Fly goes to that Mundy park and feeds the ducks?” Pinocchio asked.

“…Yeah?” Pinocchio’s smile grew and Blue slowly realized what must have happened. “No!” he laughed, leaping out of bed. “Really?!”

“It’s the funniest shit you’ll ever see, come on!”

* * *

“Oh come on!” Flycatcher whined, waving his arms in the air again. “I don’t even  _look_  like you’re mother!” he protested, pointing again at the annoyed looking adult duck standing a few feet away from him.

The nine newly hatched ducklings however, simply peeped and waddled a little closer when he took a step back.

“Oh this is what I get for wanting to see you hatch!” Flycatcher groaned, touching his face with a hand in exasperation. He froze up when he heard familiar snickers behind him and he looked skyward, throwing his hands up in the air. “Just what I needed…”

“Congratulations on the healthy babies, mom,” Blue gently teased, walking over to clap Flycatcher on the shoulder. “Let me guess…you let them see you first?”

“I thought that they'd realize that the DUCK was their mom!”

“Mundy animals are dumb, Fly,” Pinocchio reminded him.

“Well what do I do now?! They follow me everywhere!” he cried out, trying to back away again, only for the ducklings to prove his point. “I can’t raise ducklings! My home is too scary for babies!”

“We’ll help you figure it out,” Blue promised.

“Or we’ll send them to the Farm to be eaten,” Pinocchio added.

“What?!” Flycatcher squawked.

“I’m jokin’.”

“Oh…”

“Come on! Let’s figure this out!” Blue said, using his horn to try and nudge some of the ducklings towards their actual mother.

* * *

Bigby frowned as he looked over at Flycatcher, clicking his teeth together before approaching him. “Fly?”

Flycatcher looked up from his sweeping, flashing the sheriff a smile. “Hey, Bigby!”

“Did you just…peep?”

“Uhh…” Bigby raised an eyebrow and Flycatcher blushed, lifting up his hat to reveal the single duckling nestled in his hair.

“…Explanation, please?”

“She was the only one who wanted to stay?”

Bigby sighed but nodded his head. “I guess that makes sense. I’m going to have to charge you with animal smugglin’ though. That means five more months of community service.”

“Sure thing, Bigby.” Flycatcher couldn’t help but smile when the duckling on his head peeped in turn.


End file.
